Natsu The Ultimate Alpha Male
by Storm summer
Summary: This is the first part.


**Ok want a perfect Natsu Harem there's one every now and again but nothing permanent so this is my Attempt hopefully it's good. **

Natsu P.O.V

When Mira and that Jenny kid had that Bikini off along witb the girl's from other guild's i just lost it. All of them just so damn sexy long beautiful legs with amazing thighs that hold such great asses and hips so wide with a waist so curvy and thin with there boobs so big like that and all the different hair styles, eyes, smiles.

I know i'm no the brightest funny coming from me but i know why gramps and gildarts are perverts and seeing all the girl's like this... ...just made me snape.

I didn't tell anybody this not even happy but the reason why Igneel gave this scarf was because i give off a Pheromones that make females go carzy more specifically from ages 15 and up why i don't know. But Igneel gave me this scarf to protect any female around me and told that if i realace to any if them they might lose themselves. I didn't truly understand it until i hit puberty and felt wired around girls the more i grow the more i understood. But i never act on it i'm a man of action not a pervert but now seeing... all of these... bitches with there sexy bodies showing off like that teasing me. They deserved to be... punished reminded of there place in life... what was it.? It was it was... under me there purpose was to pleasure me and there bodies deserved to be pleasured. Who better to start off than my childhood friend and her sister.

Mirajane P.O.V

That little bikini battle was actually fun i don't likentobget into violence unless really it's an emergency. Anyways it was fun showing off and teasing so many men. And it was so much fun when my friends and other guild's joined some complain but was kinda funny... until that old lady joined.

Me and my sister were simply in our own bed's and were about to sleep soundly until... i felt funny like hot a good kind of hot if that makes since i got up and noticed that my sister felt the same we were both so sweaty and took off out PJ's until we were in our bikinis but still feeling so hot like we need a release. That's when we heard a fimalier vocie.

Feeling good girls you seemed bothered. Said Natsu.

We notice natsu but without a scarf and shirtless a part of me thought if he had anything to do with this and how he got into our rooms. But i was to distracted by how horny i was and the fact that natsu was shirtless didn't help with his bronze adonis body... so perfect, sexy and manly no not just a man something else what i don't know all i know was that i needed a release.

Natsu "inhale" wha what... "inhale". Said Lisanna but failed to do so with all the pheromones clouded her mind with dirty thoughts of natsu degrading her.

Look what you girls did deserved two things one was punishment you girls need to understand you need permission if you want whore around. Said Natsu with a smirk so wide and his voice husky and ready.

Now "Takes of his pants and releasing his 15 inch long 4 1/6 wide dragon vainy with a turf of pink hair and balls big enough to be to be an apple's". Time to pleasure your new God. Said Natsu ready for the pleasure.

This got the Strauss Sisters to snap as they crawled to his dragon wanting to put in there mouths. But a dick slap got them to pay attention.

Share you little whores Mira on the left Lisanna on the right lick it until release. Said Natsu with a dominant voice that wet girls so hard and did as they were told because it was there master demanded.

They licked the sides of his dragon all over moaning and enjoying the meat the more they lick the more that there minds were clouded. As for natsu he never felt such pleasure this was so much better than fighting his still gonna do it but damn this is good. It felt right to him to see this whores worshiping as they should and the girls themselves felt right at place this is what they were born to do.

After 4 minutes and 26 seconds of this natsu felt he was about to burst so gave another demand.

Girls in front and keep your mouths open. Said Natsu on the edge of release. And the girl's did as they were told with a stupid open moth smile and toungs out ready to receive and enjoying being slap by this divine Dragon 10 seconds later.

Uuugggghhhh. Said Natsu feeling so good to let everything go what was odd was that his fuild was red,orange and yellow and seems to be burning not the girl's seem to mind. And the girl's felt nirvana as there faces, mouth and hair was covered in there glorious God blessing they have been reborn and well spend the rest of there life's pleasuring there God and giving him many children as he desired and any demands he has if he ask them to be hookers or murder anybody they shall for him.

Satisfied sigh came out of Natsu's mouth and said his next command.

Alright girls next demand make out and clean each other and than take of your bikinis. Said Natsu ready for the show and a show it was.

Both the sister's made out with each other liking there faces and sucking on each other's hair to make sure they had every bit of fuild from there God feeling it burn than becoming warm. and took off there bras and panties happy to have susuch perfect bodies that there God can enjoy.

Good now i'm going on top of the bed Lisanna you hump on me. Later Mira you'll put your vagina on my face and make out with her again until we all realise. Said Natsu and the sisters happily do it.

Lisanna was nervous to go down on this Dragon but it was for her God. She got on top of the tip and putting it inside ber tight pussy scared of the out come but than seessee's her sister kissing there master a little angry it was all the motivation she needed and slam herself down screaming on top of her lungs from the adrenaline of pain. As for Natsu he took his toung out of Mira's mouth to let put his pleasure moaned and to see that Lisanna is almost passed out so he shook a little.

Wake up bitch you don't get to sleep until i say so. Said Natsu a little angry if she were to sleep before he realised.

Like oohhh sorry master hahaha oohhh i'll like get on it hahahaha. Said Lisanna dumbly as tears went down her face witch got notice by Natsu but couldn't think straight when Lisanna was humping close to jumping on his Dragon but Mira didn't want to be ignored and kisses his neck.

This went on for awhile with Lisanna finally jumping with her tears dried a stupid smile with her toung hanging out and eyes cross but and looking up. with Mira kissing and licking his body and Natsu himself had his hands behind his back moaning now and again and feeling amazing he felt Lissana cumming on his Dragon two times already making it easier to jump on After 5 minutes he released a hige load that destroyed her egg with his jizz preventing her pregnancy but they figure something out later. and Lisanna had her eyes rolling over and screaming and finally passing out feeling like she was losing something but it doesn't matter what mattered was the jizz ccoming up and her own fuild coming out. After a minute of cumming she passed out. with a fuck stupid smile on her face.

Hahaha now it's your turn lay down i'll do the work. Said Natsu

Ok master i can't wait for your blessing. Said Mira excited for the same pleasure her sister had.

She lay down with Natsu holding her legs over his shoulders and slam his Dragon to her vagina. She had the same reaction feeling she was losing something but happy that she her God was inside her.

Tell me slut how do you feel haha. Said Natsu.

Hahaha oohhh i like feel oohhh so good master please like fuck like you did my sister haha. Said Mira as she lost her mind to pleasure.

Hahaha so you bitches become dumb well doesn't matter all you need is your sexy bodies. Said Natsu as he continues to fuck her.

After a minute he wrap there legs around his waist as he grabbed her boobies much bigger than his hands good plenty of milk when she becames pregnant.

this qent on for 4 more minutes and an extra 20 seconds as Natsu cummed inside his sex toilet. As Mira herself cummed the third time with the same face her sister had and lost more of her mind and of course passed out.

Alright this was good and all but i'm gonna sleep i'll wake up early and give you two bitches your next demand on who's next haha. Said Natsu as he put Mira on the floor with her sister as sleep o. the bed himself dreaming of the beautiful bitches of his guild.

**Ok that's all tell me how to make a next a second chapter on this because i don't know how this app fully works. also any girls you wanna see just ask the only limit is the Grand Magic Games this includes Celestial Spirits. **


End file.
